Wow: Chained to the Heart
by yupimTHATkid
Summary: When things go south for Dirk and Jake, Roxy decides that extreme shenanigans are in order to fix things up. The two wake up to find themselves in a rather odd predicament and it seems there's no way out. Oneshot Smut DirkJake I guess there's slight bondage, but nothing major. :) Enjoy


**Yeah so, was up late, too much sugar and this is what came of it. So yeah, I've never written anything like this before so this is sorta like an experiment of sorts. Just another friendly warning; smut ahead! **

**I thought about putting it in 3 different chapters, but nah. Too much effort. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. This is for fun and not profit.******

* * *

><p>Dirk came around quickly, his sharp Strider senses kicking in. His arms were aching and he could feel something biting into both of his wrists. Making sure he wouldn't be blinded by any sudden light, Dirk slowly opened his eyes and was met with darkness. Blinking, it faded and a form started to immerge in front of him. A form that was all too familiar to him.<p>

Cursing under his breath and jerking, either towards Jake's still form or away Dirk didn't know, but the movement caused his arms to burn and a small groan slipped through his lips.

Eyeing at the ceiling, Dirk could see that there was a low pipeline that ran across from one side of the room Jake and him were currently in to the other. Dirk stifled another groan; both of them had their hands handcuffed over the pipe. It was loose enough for them to stand with their feet flat on the ground, but it pulled just enough to force their backs into a super straight position. From the light sting in his wrists, Dirk guessed they hadn't been there long; the cuffs were only just starting to irritate his skin, but with being conscience and standing on his own, any discomfort the cuffs had given was reduced. A muffled groan grabbed Dirk's attention. Trying to be as cool as the situation would allow him, Dirk backed up several feet so that there was enough distance that he could only just make out some of Jake's features in the dim room.

"Bloody hell." That accent had a mixed effect on Dirk; he felt his body react so strongly to it but, as of late, it set his teeth on edge and made him want to punch a hole in a wall. Which he had. Multiple times. "My head is ringing like the dickens." The blond could see the other go through his waking process as green eyes slowly fluttered until they focused. Doing a double take, Dirk realized that Jake didn't have his glasses on. And…

_God dammit. _It was dark and, if Dirk had had his shades on, it would have been a lot darken.

"Sup sleepin' ugly." Jake's wide eyes shoot up to find Dirk's face. Frowning, he blinks a few times finding his vision blurry and squinting ever so slightly to focus on the blonde's face.

"Is that you Dirk?" Not suppressing the urge, Dirk rolled his eyes in a very un-Strider-like fashion.

"No, Jake, I only look like Dirk, sound like Dirk, and, oh, it looks like I think like Dirk too. And I don't think you want to know what he's thinking about you right now." Taking a deep breath, Dirk tried to calm himself and get his thoughts under control. First he had to figure out how they had gotten in this mess to begin with. He had an idea, but he wasn't really liking it at the moment.

"Honestly Dirk, I'd rather not have you at my throat at the moment like a total gob shite. I'd jolly LOVE to go a round of fisticuffs with you but, fuck me sideways, my FISTS are currently in bloody CUFFS!" That caught Dirk by surprise. Usually Jake wouldn't be so volatile right off the bat. But he seemed pretty pissed and that was fine with him.

"Excuse me, little Ms. Muffet. Didn't mean to get your bloomers in a twist." Dirk spat out. Yeah, ok, this wasn't working. There was just too much tension between the two of them to get anything done.

"You-" Jake's remarks were cut off by a loud speaker crackling overhead.

"Eh-hheemm." Both boys cringed at the level of noise. The voice was recognizable and Dirk wished he wasn't always right. "Lok…um, look wat we hive, lol, _have here."_ Roxy giggled over the shitty intercom before clearing her throat in mock seriousness. "I hope you toe, two, had a nice nappy-nap. Pfft, course ya did, I missed the drinkx myselv. _Mixed. _Anywho, you twos are probs wondering why I've bought you her. Lol, _brought._"

"Cut the crap Roxy!" Jake shoots a glare but Dirk ignores him. "What the hell is this?"

More crackling. "Come on Dicky, haha, Dirky. You knows Ro-La luvs you to bitty-bits, but a little blue birdy told meh that de two of you, hi Jakey!, were having a falling bout, out."

"Did you bullocks! Tell me you did not bloody chain us up in here, Roxy." This time Jake yelled at the disembodied voice.

"Oooh, Jakey, I luv it whens you get all angry Englishy one me. Buuuuuuuuut, hehe, I've deshyded, divided, de-….whatever, I'm getting youse guys all luv and duvy agains."

"The fuck you are." Dirk growled, his bright eyes glaring a hole into the ceiling.

"Don't bee talking to me, sweety, but to your hunk of man luv over there. I'll be bach, hahaha, I crack myself up, _back _in the morning. Taaaa!" There was an audible _click _and the intercom switched off leaving the two men alone with each other.

Turning his eyes to the green ones in front of him, Dirk let himself scowl. "We are not talking this out." Jake simply rolled his eyes.

"You didn't have to tell me, mate." The next few minutes they dedicated to having a pointless glare-off with each other before breaking it to instead glare at the harmless walls. Jake scooted back until he was against the opposite wall and Dirk did the same.

Rolling his stiff neck, Dirk tried to relax with his head laid back but with his hands still strung over his head and no way to sit, it wasn't the most comfortable position. Cursing to himself again, Dirk couldn't believe his rotten, shitty, fuckin luck at being stuck in a dark, damp room with the one asshole he had only just sworn he never wanted to see again. It was hard _not _to think about Jake and what had happened the last two weeks. Rolling his shoulders again, Dirk sneaked a peek at the boy across from him.

He was wearing his signature T-shirt with a green skull and cargo pants. Currently, Jake seemed to be still staring at the ground with a furrow in his brow casting shadows on his already tan skin. It was hard to tell from this distance that he was only two inches shorter than Dirk. His dark hair was even more disheveled than usual and looked as if he had just rolled out of bed.

_Well, considering Roxy basically spiked our drinks, it's pretty close to the truth. _Frowning internally, Dirk shifted his gaze before Jake could realize that he had his attention. Taking a breath again and gritting his teeth, Dirk got settled for a long night of silence and barely contained anger that threatened his Strider calm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~slight pov change

Trying to find a way to pass the time that was crawling by like a wounded beast that needed to be put out of its misery, Jake tried recounting his favorite adventure movies. Indie was great at killing the passing seconds and Jake could almost forget about this cellmate that was probably glaring at him right at this moment despite his 'cool' act. Bullocks, no amount Indie could keep his mind from wondering over to the blond that was chained with him.

Chancing a glance, Jake flicks his green eyes up only to meet a pair of bright, orange irises that would probably have burned a hole in his skull if he didn't look away right at that moment.

_Bloody hell. _Jake had only seen that look once before and, as much as he hated to admit to himself, it terrified the living dickens out of him. The last time he had seen that look on Dirk's face…he didn't even want to think about it. It wasn't an angry look, it was almost something ten times worse…it was a look of…hurt. And for some reason it made Jake bloody furious.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, English. It's hard enough havin' my arms strung up like this without you poppin' your lookers over here every other second." That was it.

"Oh don't you wish it, Strider. Why don't you just try and keep your flights of fantasies to yourself even if it's as useful as tits on a bull. Just go back to your so called 'Strider cool', whatever the bloody hell that means, and I'll let my eyes wonder where ever they bleeding feel like!" It even surprised Jake that his voice had risen in volume by the end of his small rant. Even without his glasses, he could see Dirk's brows raise before returning to a stoic, blurry face. His angry rose another level. "Don't look so shocked, Mr. Strider." Jake said in a sing-song voice that was dripping with sarcasm. "Wouldn't want that cool-dude mask you have stuck up your arse to fall off!"

"Fuckin' say that again." Dirk growled and Jake tried not to let that voice affect him. "It's not my fuckin' fault that we got our asses locked in this shitty ass basement."

"You did not just say that you…you twat!"

"Save your overly English profanities you asshat. I feel nauseous every time you stumble over one with that ridiculous accent of yours."

"But I am not the one that landed us in this." Jake took a step closer so that he could glare _and _see Dirk's face. Dirk, having taken this as a threat, took a couple of steps as well. Like a predator stalking bit by bit closer to its prey.

"Don't fuck with me English. You know 'bloody' well that it was you acting like a total douche that gave Roxy this stupid fuckin' idea."

"I was the douche?! Did I fuck as like! It was your sour attitude, mate, that was the problem."

"Oh really? I wasn't the one that suddenly cut off all communication like a dick, making my friends worry about me, ignoring all their calls, INCLUDING my boyfriend's! _EX-boyfriend?!" _

"Bellend! Like you're blame free in this mess!"

At this point, Jake was almost ocne again chest to chest with Dirk. They had both begun pacing forward with each insult they had hurled at each other. Now there was less than five inches between the two. Breathing heavy, it was hard for Jake to really focus.

This close to Dirk, he could see every fine, blond hair on his head, which somehow was still amazingly sexy despite that fact he had been hanging from his wrists, passed out. His pale skin was dusted with freckles that automatically had Jake's toes curling in the worst kind of pleasure. And his eyes…Jake forced himself to stop. He was supposed to be pissed off at Dirk, not making moon eyes at him all over again. It sort of hurt pushing those feeling away and trying to wield his anger again.

"What. The fuck. Did. I. Do. Then?" Dirk asked through clenched teeth. That feeling of hurt was swept away by a new wave of anger.

"Just that!" Jake tried to point, forgetting his hands were suspended over his head, causing the metals to scrap together. Wincing, he continued. "Just, bloody that!"

"What the fuck is '_that'_?!"

"This…this showing of…just this emotion!" Whatever Dirk had expected Jake to say, that wasn't it. Instead of showing any emotion, Jake saw him crawl back into his shell of 'Strider calm and stoic'. "And that! Your 'cool' face. Bloody hell, I can't take it anymore!"

"Tell me what you have a problem with; is it me showing emotion?" Jake shook.

This is what he had wanted to talk about. This is why he had 'taken a break' from his friends and sought time to think alone. But when he had come back, all he found was Dirk pissed as hell at him. Did he still want to tell Dirk after all this? Would it make this rather fine cluster fuck any better?

"Do you find me expressing my emotions to be so…upsetting?" Jake jerked his eyes back up to Dirk's. Ha he really taken it like that? Bullocks!

"Dirk," The blond flinches back as if Jake's soft voice had slapped him. "That isn't what I meant…"

"Then what the fuckin' hell did you mean, Jake? You need to fuckin' say it and not beat around this fuckin' bush that's obviously fuckin' tired of you prancing around it like you're fuckin' Jake-be-nimble!"

Jake snapped back, "There you go again! I don't have a bloody problem with you expressing yourself, Strider. But it's _when _you bloody do it! You fucking get together with me and all I get to see it this damn stoic mask that you wear for _bleedin' everyone_! Then, after I take some time to think things through, I come back to this Charlie Foxtrot and find you bloody _livid _at me! Strider, the only emotion you've shown me so far is your anger towards _me. _I'm not a bloody relationship expert, but I don't think that this is a sign of a health _bloody relationship!" _

Dirk seemed too stunned to answer and Jake felt proud about making him speechless. Until an untold number of previously said unshown emotions seem to flash across his bright eyes. The blond pulled his arm down, as if he were going to push up his shades, the same mistake Jake had made, only to remember that not only were his hands chained, but he didn't have his shades.

"_Shit…_" His face turned as if that would hide it, but it was too late.

"Dirk…" Jake took another step only to have Dirk take a step away.

"No. No. Fuck no. You are still an asshole. Why the hell did you drop off the side of the earth for _two weeks?_ All of us were trying to get ahold of you…especially me." The silence hung between them. "Yeah, no. I am still pissed at you. You could have told me! You could have said you needed space and I would have been cool with it. But you had to go behind not just my back, but everyone's, only to come back with that stupid shit eating grin on your face like nothing had happened! Who wouldn't snap?!"

Jake, having never been in any sort of situation that put so much duress on him, struggled internally. It was true he was still a smidge pissed with Dirk, but the more and more he thought about it and the more Dirk spoke like Jake had broken something vital in him, the more he came to realize the devastating truth.

_Jakey-boy, you have massively fucked up this time. Bloody brilliantly too. _

Taking another breath that felt like the hundredth, Jake started with what he should have the moment he started thinking seriously about Dirk.

"Strider…Dirk, you know that I have never been in a particularly serious relationship. I was honestly bloody terrified when you made your intentions known. It still rattles me that you chose _me._" Jake swallowed. This was harder than he thought. "Let's face it mate, neither of us is well versed in using words to express our emotions, it's even more bloody difficult when the emotions I'm feeling…I've never felt before." Dirk was looking right at him now. His eyes not wavering from Jake's face. "I…I want to apol…apologize for what I've done."

"Really?" Dirk raised a skeptical eyebrow and Jake nodded vigorously. Trying to take that one last step forward, he got a pointed glare from Dirk and halted his advance.

"I was a bloody douche and twonk for what I did. But I needed to, I really did. It's hard for me to…express feelings like this."

"You seem happy enough when a blue chick enters the scene."

"But that's not you. You are entirely different than anything that's ever happened to me. When I went off by myself, it was to really reflect on the feelings that I had for you. Was this serious? Could it last? Did I really…well, you know." He let it linger in the air while Dirk was still behind his mask.

"Well, what did you conclude then, English? Were you gonna end it anyway and that shit eating grin you can back with was one of relief?"

"No…I wasn't." That seemed to take a while for the blond to process. A sinking feeling came over Jake; Dirk wouldn't _truly _get it unless he was 100% bleedin' honest and spelt everything out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~slight pov change

Dirk's face was straining with effort not to show a single drop of emotion, but Buck-tooth Bond was tearing his will-power apart. He had said he wasn't coming back to break-up with him. If he wasn't, then that meant…

"Dirk," Again the dark haired boy made to step forward, but Dirk was faster and came at him in all his terrifying, orange eyed furry.

"WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU WERENT GONNA BREAK UP WITH ME? WHY THE HELL DID YOU EVEN HAVE TO GO OFF! WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO HIDE YOURSELF FROM ME?" Jake stumbled back several paces, tripping as he fought to move his cuffed arms, as Dirk advanced, bringing him a mere three feet from the wall. Seeming to steel himself, Dirk noticed Jake stiffen.

"Dirk, I do so believe that I am bloody head over heels in love with you. The deepest and most damn cliché romantic movie love there is." Dirk froze and the other took this opportunity to rush on in his adorkable accent. "I-I wanted to be sure. Love is a big thing to me and I was terrified that I felt it. Not that I felt it for you, but the bloody intensity of it just knocked me off my rocker and I just needed time to really understand that I felt so strongly for someone. I know not amount of apologizes will make up for what I did, but…I…we…"

Dirk knew it was too late to hide. Knew it was too late to retreat to the other wall and to his Strider cool. He felt the tears slid down his face slowly, as if even his tears were shocked that he was crying. Jake looked just as mystified, mouth still opened trying to finish what he had set out to say. But, Dirk cursed himself, he already felt himself beginning to forgive the idiot. He could feel his heart, shattered, begin beating again like it had never stopped. There was a small pain, but even that could be ignored as heat rushed to his body.

"But," Jake seemed to have found his voice. "one question still remains."

Dirk cocked one of his eyebrows, feeling himself slowly closing the distance between them. "Oh, which it?" Jake licked his lips. Hot.

"Do you…love me?" He was now looking up at Dirk slightly, their height differences coming in to play. Biting a bit of his lower lip, Jake waited for Dirk's answer. Hotter.

"Dammit Jake, I've loved you so much for so long I felt like my head was goin' to explode." It took less then half a second for their lips to connect. Two weeks of fighting and insecurity and anger practically vanished as Dirk set to work on Jake's soft lips.

Dirk hadn't felt this restless and this _good _in who knows how long. He moved his lips over Jakes, savoring the softness and the groans that it was invoking from Jake. With a flick of his tongue, he had the other withering and pulling at the cuffs that denied him the ability to run his hands through Dirk's hair. With a whimper, Jake opened his mouth inviting Dirk in and he lunged for it. Dirk growled as he tasted Jake and felt him push back against him.

Taking things up a notch, Dirk pressed against Jake's chest until the latter had to back up until we was against the wall. Catching on, Jake nimbly lifted himself and warped his legs around Dirk waist. Both were hard and the friction of their members and their clothes pulled a moan from both of them. Dirk gave an experimental thrust of his hips and tongue only to be rewarded with another groan from Jake who immediately thrust back.

"Shit," Dirk deepened his kiss and only backed down to lightly bite and pull Jake's bottom lip while he rotated his hips to find the rhythm that provided maximum pleasure for both of them.

Trailing kisses and bites down Jake's neck, Dirk cursed and blessed Roxy for her drunken ways. He wanted nothing more than to have his hands free so that he could pull Jake closer to him and _feel _him. Jake leaned his head back, allowing Dirk to kiss further down his neck leaving red marks all the way to his collar bone. Both were nearly bucking each other when Dirk stilled causing the other to groan and tighten his leg's grip around the waist.

"Jake?" Finding his voice a bit horse, Dirk cleared it before continuing in a slightly breathless manner. "Do you normally wear a necklace?" Jake blinked to focus and come down from his high.

"Not that I remember." He tried to look down but Dirk leaned forward and grabbed a silver chain between his teeth and pulled the hidden piece of jewelry from under Jake's shirt. Attached to the chain was a small silver key and once again Dirk found his cursing and blessing Roxy with a smile. "What is it?"

"A surprise." With the key between his teeth, Dirk yanked the chain off while Jake gave a surprise gasp. With a pointed glance at his legs, Jake untangled himself from the blond and watched as Dirk gracefully stepped back, pulled himself up with his arms, wrap his legs around the pipe, and easily got the key from his mouth to the cuffs. Soon, Dirk was hooping down, hands free, and a smirk Jake had never seen on his face.

"Brilliant. Now uncuff me." Dirk's smirk widened. "Dirk?" Jake nervously shifted feet, making an uncomfortable face as the fabric of his cargo pants brushed the no doubt boner that he was sporting.

"We might have forgiven each other, but you still need to learn a lesson for leaving me for those two weeks." Dirk looked at the key slyly before pocketing it and walking back over to Jake. "What do you say?" He didn't give Jake the chance to answer before his lips were on his again.

This kiss was softer and slower, painfully so. Keeping his hands at his sides, Dirk let his lips move over Jake's again and again, pulling back every time the other tried to snake his tongue out.

"Bloody hell, _Dirk…" _Surprised that was all it took to break him, Dirk latched one hand in the soft mass of black hair and the other snaked around Jake's waist and pulled them closer together. They meshed together until it was hard to tell where one started and the other ended. Jake's legs found their way back to their place around Dirk's waist and he was relentless as he grinded his hips to the same rhythm that Dirk's tongue was thrusting.

At some point, Jake had managed to loose his shoes so his bare heels were biting into Dirk's ass driving him on. Slowing down again, Dirk pulled just far enough away to get rid of his shirt and was pleased that Jake stopped to take in his body. His green eyes tracing years' worth of scares and toned muscle; it was like a physical touch.

"See something you like?" Dirk didn't think he'd ever smiled as much as he was now in this dingy basement. Jake rewarded him with a darkening complex that told him that he was blushing. "There's more." Pulling completely away this time, he rid himself of his pants.

"Mine too." Dirk smiled at Jake's hoarse voice.

"Right then." The cargo pants gone, Jake made a strange sight with just his shirt on and arms still cuffed to the pipe overhead. Quicker than Jake could raise a complaint, Dirk tore the skull adorned shirt off and tossed it somewhere behind him. He had tons of those shirts, and Jake didn't even seem to care at that point.

Legs again around his waist, Dirk and Jake groaned and their members brushed skin to skin. Holding Jake's hips so that he wouldn't start bucking randomly, Dirk dipped one hand around his ass. Jake jumped as he felt a finger at his entrance.

"Dirk," Eye to eye now, Dirk new that Jake was still nervous about this. During their relationship, they hadn't gone farther than kissing and maybe a bit of touching. Dammit, he really wished he had some lube. Rethink his approach, he retraced his hand and leaned in to kiss Jake's ear. He made his way down until he came to Jake's chest were the latter's nipples were standing rock hard.

With a flick of his tongue over the nub, Jake was twisting and whimpering. Dirk continued to do this as the hand that wasn't on Jake's hip traveled to his cock. The first brush of his member, Jake jumped and gasped Dirk's name. Dirk took him further into his hand as he played more with Jake's sensitive nipples. It wasn't long before Jake was trying to curling into himself, panting hard, and calling Dirk over and over again.

"Dirk, I think I'm going to-" Straightening up, Dirk began to kiss again, plunging his tongue in time with the strokes of his hand until Jake came rubbing himself in Dirk's palm. "Dirk! On my gooaaaaaAAAHHH!" Pleased, Dirk waited a moment before moving his hand full of semen back around to Jake's ass.

Dirk felt like he was going to explode at this point, he needed Jake. Now. Jake, even after coming so hard was still stiff as a rock. Taking this as a sign, Dirk slipped a coated finger into Jake's back enterance.

"Bullocks!" Jake hissed. He tensed and then forced himself to relax.

"You alright?" Dirk looked at Jake, making sure he got the ok to continue. He'd probably die of strain if Jake turned him away now, but he didn't want this to get fucked up, more so than it already was.

"Yeah, on one condition."

"Name it."

"Don't hide your emotions from me. Whether it be anger or joy or passion, I want to see them on your face. In your eyes. Don't shut me out Dirk." Touched, Dirk leaned his forehead in until it was resting against Jake's.

"It's a promise. It'll be hard, but I'll try. You can punch me if I fuck up."

Jake grinned in his stupid, adorable way. "Deal."

Flexing his finger, Dirk started to slowly thrust into Jake. Watching his face, he carefully added a second finger, stretching and scissoring, to make sure there was as little pain as possible. Jake's face was tense but slowly began to loosen up as he got use to the feeling of something inside of him. Pushing deeper, Dirk tried his luck and managed to get three fingers in.

"AH! There! Right bleeding there Dirk!" Jake arched and thrust his own hips down on Dirk's fingers. Dirk hit the stop again and each time he did, Jake let out a moan that was escalating in volume. "Harder, Dirk, Please dear god, faster." Complying, Dirk pushed his fingers deeper until Jake leaned down and bit his shoulder.

"Motherfucker!" Gasping and taking out his fingers and ignoring Jake's protests, Dirk aligned himself with Jake's entrance and slowly began to enter him. Jake, back to hissing, slowly tried rolling his hips, taking more of Dirk's dick. Dirk must have brushed something again, because Jake suddenly yelped and thrust his hips as far as they would go and Dirk's immediate response was to meet his hips.

"Oh my god," Jake leaned into Dirk neck breathing heavily. Dirk could feel him twitching all around him and it took all his will power not to just start pounding him. "Dirk…move."

Cautious at first, Dirk pulled out almost all the way before starting shallow thrusts that slowly got deeper and deeper. Jake started to moan and started to suck on the salty skin of Dirk neck. Jerking, he rammed harder than he had intended but Jake gasped.

"Again." Dirk thrust again and this time felt Jakes teeth brush his skin. This was getting hot as hell. "Again, harder." Soon Dirk was pounding into Jake hardly able to control his own groans as Jake basically screamed from pleasure in his ear.

"Dammit Jake." Panting, Dirk used his hand on Jake's waist to help add force to his thrusts. "You're so fuckin' tight and warm. Shit." Either it was his words of his thrusts, but he felt Jake tighten and that nearly drove him over the edge. He could feel he was close, but he didn't want to finish first.

"Dirk, please…" Jake bite out. "I can't because my hands…" Taking his meaning, Dirk reached between them to again grasp Jake's dick. He pumped it in time with his animalistic thrusts until the only words coming out of Jake's mouth were; "Dirk! Dirk! DirkDirkDirkDirkDirkDirk! Again, I'm-"

"I know," With a final thrust, Dirk pushed himself as far as he could reach and grinded himself against Jake's entrance. It was too much and Dirk came harder than he had before. He rocked against the ass again and moaned as he felt Jake come again in his hand.

They stood like that for a while, catching their breath. Dirk finally began to pull out and set Jake down on his feet.

"You ok?" Pure concern was written on his face and Jake nearly wept at being able to see it.

"Beside a bad case of jiggly legs, I'm in tip-top shape." Dirk turned and fished out the key from his discarded pants to uncuff the love of his life. "Thanks mate." Jake smile as he rubbed his wrists, which were significantly redder than Dirk's. Before he was overcome with guilt, Dirk was practically tackled by the shorter black haired boy.

"Jake?" Not certain what to do with his hands, Dirk had them hover over Jake's body.

"You're a blundering, blithering idiot, you know that Strider." Jake pulled back to smile at Dirk. "But I love you for it."

"Saying stuff like that will lead to a repeat of what just happened." Jake eyed him slyly.

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it?"

Smiling, god it felt good to smile with Jake, Dirk brought him closer. "No, I guess not. We have until morning before Roxy comes to set us free."

"God bless her drunken shenanigans."

"God bless the drunk."


End file.
